Call Back
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: When Rory, Lorelai and Lane have a slumber party and play Truth or Dare. Will Lorelai's dare for Rory affect her and Jess's relationship? NOT SAD! Please RR!
1. Someone Likes You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"Morning mom" Rory said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweets" Lorelai replied.

Rory smiled and headed for a cereal box, but before she could pick it up Lorelai snatched it.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Rory asked with a small whine.

"We are going to Luke's for breakfast, I need coffee." Lorelai told her.

"You always need coffee. Why don't you just make some here/"Rory asked impatiently as she tried to snatch the cereal box back, but Lorelai would have none of it.

"Because, Luke makes the best coffee" Lorelai said dramatically.

Rory sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Lorelai clapped her hands. "Yay!" 

Rory winced. "Are you sure that you need caffeine?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yep. Now move it missy."

"Luke we need coffee!" Lorelai announced to the entire diner, as she and Rory walked in.

Luke rolled his eyes and poured two cups of coffee.

After setting them on the counter, he studied Lorelai and Rory.

Lorelai looked her usual peppy self, and Rory looked just plain grumpy.

Jess glanced up at them and winced. Rory looked like she was in a bad mood. "_But that's_ _understandable, since Lorelai seems even peppier than normal_" Jess thought.

A few minutes later, Rory stoop up and said, "I'm gonna go now."

Lorelai glanced up at her. "You going to see Dean at the market/"

"No. I'm going to see Lane." Rory told her before leaving.

"Hey Lane" Rory said a minute later.

"Hey, what's up?" Lane asked her.

Rory frowned. "Nothing much. Just something that I'm thinking about."

Lane gave her a look and said. "Spill!"

Rory looked at her. "Huh?"

"Spill! I can tell that you're grumpy. What's up?"

Rory sighed and sat down. "I have to break up with Dean."

Lane gasped and leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be with him anymore. Now, can we please not discuss this any further?"

Lane shrugged. "Sure."

Rory spent about an hour chatting with Lane, and then she headed back to Luke's.

Ï figured that you would still be here." Rory told Lorelai when she saw her still sitting at the counter talking to Luke.

Lorelai grinned. "Did you and Lane have a nice chat?"

Rory grimaced. "Yeah."

"Ok, Luke I have to go" Lorelai said as she pulled Rory out the door.

Luke just stood there looking confused at heir sudden departure.

"Mom! What are you doing? I wanted to get some coffee," Rory protested as Lorelai pulled her down the street.

Lorelai stopped and faced her. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"You are grumpy and moody. What is going on?" Lorelai asked again.

Rory sighed and looked down at the sidewalk. "I have to breakup with Dean."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to date him anymore." Rory said in a matter of fact voice.

Dean, who had come out of Doose's to say hi, caught Rory's last statement.

His mouth fell open in disbelief. "You don't want to date me anymore?" He repeated.

Rory and Lorelai spun around, looking shocked.

When they turned, Rory noticed for the first time that they had stopped right outside of the market.

"Dean I" Rory began.

Dean held up his hand. "Stop. I heard it from your mouth already. You don't want to date me? That is just fine!" Turning around, he stormed back into the market.

Rory groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "It wasn't supposed to go like that," she said miserably.

Lorelai patted her back sympathetically. "I know honey. I'm sorry. I should have waited to ask you when we got home."

Rory looked up at her. "It's not your fault. I should have told you before. I'm sorry too."

Lorelai took her arm and they started walking down the street toward home. "It's okay. Hey, I bet I know what we could do to take your mind off of it" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory smiled. "It's okay. I don't need my mind taken off of it. I had to breakup with him anyway. I'm sorry it went the way it did though."

"Let's do it anyway, it will be fun" Lorelai said.

"What do you want to do?" Rory asked her.

"Let's have a slumber party. You can even invite Lane" Lorelai told her.

Rory grinned. "Okay, but let's avoid the market until Dean gets off work."

"Yeah, or he might throw a tantrum right in the middle of the green bean aisle." Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

Rory giggled at her.

"Since it's Friday night and the grandparents have a social thing, let's have it tonight" Lorelai told her.

"Okay, I'll go ask Lane" Rory said before running off.

Lorelai grinned and headed back to Luke's for more coffee.

Later that night Lorelai, Rory, and Lane were sitting in the living room playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Rory it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Lorelai asked.

Rory thought for a minute before saying, "Dare."

"Oh, your brave" Lane teased.

Rory rolled her eyes, while Lorelai grinned. 

"Okay, Rory your dare is to call the guy that you have feelings for" Lorelai told her.

"But she broke up with Dean" Lane protested.

Lorelai glanced at Lane. "Yes, but she broke up with him for a reason. Now call that reason and tell him," Lorelai said as she handed Rory the cordless phone.

Rory gulped and took the phone.

Both Lorelai and Lane leaned forward to see if the numbers that Rory punched in could be recognized by either one of them.

Rory noticed and hid the buttons. "Yes, hello. I'm calling to say that someone likes you" Rory said in a totally unnatural voice.

As soon as she hung up, both Lane and Lorelai began to complain. 

"You hid your voice" Lane said accusingly.

"So. Mom didn't say any rules about that" Rory said with a grin.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello" Lorelai sang after she picked it up.

"Okay, here she is" Lorelai said as she handed the phone to Rory.

"Hello" Rory said.

Jess's voice sounded into her ear "Hey, Rory. You know that whole Star 69 really comes in handy," Jess told her smugly.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Why Did I Call?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the show, books, or anything like that. I do not own rights or anything to Star 69 or the phrase Star 69.

A/N: I wasn't planning on adding anything else to this story, but my sister and most of my reviewers wanted me too, so here it is.

Rory's face turned an unusual shade of red and she quickly clicked the off button on the telephone, while tossing it away from her as if it were a stick of dynamite.

Lorelai and Lane looked at her like she had lost it completely.

"Umm, hon. Why did you hang up on Jess?" Lorelai ventured, cocking her head as she studied Rory's now very white face.

"You know it's amazing how fast a person can change colors like that." Lane mused aloud as she too studied Rory.

"I'm not a museum display." Rory snapped at them and then was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys."

Lorelai and Lane looked at each other and then over at the phone that was now halfway across the room, where it had landed on a pile of clean laundry.

Eyeing the phone for a split second, the same look of amazed understanding crossed Lorelai and Lane's face at the exact same time. They both whipped around to look at Rory and then back to the other. "OH my gosh! YOU LIKE JESS!"

Rory buried her face in her hands. "You don't have to yell." She mumbled.

Lorelai jumped up spilling popcorn all over the floor. "That's it isn't it? But how in the world did he know that was you who just called him. You like totally disguised your voice! I wouldn't have even recognized it, if I hadn't been in the same room with you."

Lane followed Lorelai crushing popcorn in her wake and flopped down beside Rory on the sofa. "I cannot even begin to get my mind around the fact that you like, as in want to date, Jess Mariano!"

Lorelai eyed the phone again. "You know that he is so calling you back."

"You still didn't answer about how he knew it was you who called him." Lane stated.

Lorelai shook her head. "And you are so not leaving this living room until you talk, Missy!"

Rory removed her face from her hands. "Well, you guys have not even given me a chance to."

Lane looked properly contrite. "You're right. Now tell us!"

"He used Star 69." Rory mumbled.

Lorelai tapped her chin with one finger. "Star 69, huh? Well he's smarter than I give him credit for."

"This is absolutely humiliating!" Rory wailed.

"Now, Hun, it could be worse." Lorelai stated.

Lane looked doubtful.

"How?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow and a sigh.

"Well…."

"Exactly." Rory groaned.

"How are you going to go to the diner anymore, Ror?" Lane questioned.

"I don't even know. What am I going to do? This is horrendous."

"Why?" Lorelai asked her.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why is this bad?"

"Because now he knows that I like him."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well, you didn't say who liked him. You said that someone liked him. So in all reality he doesn't know for sure that it's you."

Lane raised her eyebrow. "That is just wishful thinking."

Rory nodded. "Lane's right, mom. If he didn't know before, he definitely knows now. I mean I just hung up on him. That was a sure giveaway that it was me I was talking about."

Lorelai sighed in defeat. "I still don't see how this is a bad thing. You have readily admitted that you like him and now he knows. So what's the problem?"

Rory heaved a gigantic sigh. "Well for starters I don't even know if he likes me back. Not to mention that this is completely humiliating. I am so embarrassed. Why in the world did I call him?"

Lane looked at her sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

Rory slung herself back against the couch pillows. "I have absolutely no idea!"

A/N: This chapter is for my sister! And a thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please REVIEW! And keep them clean, please!


	3. Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the idea of them. I do not own Star 69.

A/N: Here's an update!

"Well, look on the bright side, Ror. He knows you like him so now you don't have to make a pro/con list about telling him." Lane reminded her with a small smile peeking out.

"Lane! How would you like to call the guy that you like and have him discover that it was you who called and that you liked him in the first place? Huh? How embarrassing would that be?"

Lane squirmed away from sitting beside her and plopped on the couch. "Sorry."

Lorelai decided that it was her turn to try and cheer her offspring up. "Come on, hon. It's not that bad. Now he knows and you can't take it back so we might as well try and forget about it and watch a movie. How's that sound?"

Rory sighed her shoulders dropping and stood up to plop herself on the couch next to Lane. "Fine. But I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight."

Lane and Lorelai eyeballed each other, not quite sure if they wanted to agree to that.

"Alright?" Rory ground out sounding aggravated.

"Fine." Lane and Lorelai answered together with a sideways look at Rory.

They were about thirty minutes into the movie, all piled up on the couch with Rory closest to the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

Lorelai threw her some money and motioned her head to the door never taking her eyes off of the television screen. "Could you grab that, hon? It's probably Joe with our pizza."

Rory gave a long suffering sigh and stood up crunching popcorn, that lay on the floor, on her way.

Lorelai glanced at her watch and gasped. "And it's been over thirty minutes so tell him that I want free cheesy bread!"

Lane rolled her eyes while Lorelai gave a slight giggle.

Rory sighed again and they heard her saying something about, "Cheesy bread and I can't believe her."

Swinging open the door Rory started talking. "You are later than thirty minutes so mom wants free cheesy bread, Joe."

The person just stood there silently and Rory looked up from counting out the money that Lorelai had thrown at her. "What are _you _doing here?" She gasped out her face draining of color.

"Luke knew that you guys were having a slumber party with Lane so he sent over some cheese burgers." Jess responded with a very un-Jess like grin on his face.

"We don't need cheeseburgers." Rory managed to choke out and attempted to shut the door in his face, but Jess stuck his foot in the door before she could get it all the way closed.

"Well, I am here now. Aren't you going to invite me in? This box is getting heavy."

"Ummm." Rory stumbled a little not knowing what to say.

"Hurry up, Rory! We're hungry." Lorelai called out with Lane seconding it.

"Look at that. Their hungry so I just bet they would appreciate some burgers since your pizza isn't here yet." Jess spoke raising his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. But I'll take the box. No need for you to come in." Rory said as she grabbed it out of his hands and once again attempted to shut the door in his face.

"Come on, Rory. Don't be like that." Jess told her.

"Be like what?"

"We need to talk. If it would make you feel better, I can call and tell you that I like you in a fake voice and then you can Star 69 the call and I'll answer the phone in my normal voice just like what happened with you."

Rory's face turned red and she set the box of burgers down on the hall table, grabbing a jacket and pushed Jess out of the doorway and followed him out. "How do you know that I was talking about me, huh?"

"I don't think that you would have hung up on me if it had been someone else that you were talking about." Jess replied stuffing his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket.

Rory placed her hands in her jacket as well and looked down at the ground. "Fine! I like you okay."

"Okay." Jess replied calmly.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Rory ranted loudly.

"Um… I like you too, okay?" Jess told her.

"Oh, um, okay." Rory stated a red blush staining her cheeks.

"Okay? Is that all you have to say?" Jess said back to her a laugh quite evident in his voice.

"That's, um, nice. I'm glad." Rory said as she looked at the ground.

"So you want to date?" Jess asked her.

"Um…yeah."

"Good. I'm glad." Jess said with a slight smile.

Rory finally looked up at him and saw the small smile that played on his face.

"Really?" She asked as she scuffed her tennis shoes on the porch.

"Yeah." Jess said quietly, before leaning down and kissing her.

Lane and Lorelai who were watching out the window started clapping.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know even if you just say that you read it. Please keep them clean. Thanks!


	4. Cheesy Bread

Rory blushed a deep red and shoved Jess away slightly away from herself.

Turning around she shot a glare at the two of the girls in the window and shook her head.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll call you later or something." Jess told her with a slightly sheepish expression currently gracing his face. Very unusual for Jess.

"Okay. I guess I had better get back in there before they come out here and interrogate you."

"Yeah. I would appreciate that. Bye." Without a look back at her, Jess drifted out into the starry night.

Lorelai was grinning broadly from her seat back on the couch. "Well, that was definitely better than free cheesy bread."

Rory turned red again and dropped the Luke's bag on the coffee table, hopping over Lane's feet to find her own position on the couch. "Hush up, you."

"So I guess he knows that it was you that you were talking about on the phone, huh?" Lane quipped as she turned to stare at Rory.

"Mmmhmm." Rory had a smile on her face as she directed her attention back to the movie.

Knowing that they weren't going to get any more details at the moment, they all turned back to the TV, jumping slightly when they heard doorbell ringing once again.

"I am so getting that in case it's a another cute guy." Lorelai said with a smirk at Rory as she hopped up.

Opening the door expecting to see Joe with the pizza, she instead came face to face with a red faced Luke Danes, diner man extraordinaire. "What is wrong with my nephew?"

"Besides his obsession with hair gel?" Lorelai quipped as she shoved him out of the doorway and shut the door behind them.

Luke scowled at her and raised his eyebrows. "He came home smiling! I have never seen him smile, not once, not ever!!!!!"

"And this concerns you why?"

"I'm sorry, did you not hear me say that he was actually smiling and I have never seen him smile like that."

"All right fine, Fido. I'll tell you, you are gonna find out eventually anyway."

Luke glared at the Fido reference but kept his mouth shut, so that she would tell him what he wanted to know.

"Jess and Rory are together."

"What! What about Dean?" Luke couldn't believe those words were actually coming out of his mouth, and yet they were.

"They broke up. And Jess found out that Rory liked him and he came over here with those cheeseburgers you sent and him and Rory kissed. Thus his, overwhelming you, smile."

"Wow. The things you miss."

"I know it."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Well, Rory likes him, but if he hurts her…" Lorelai trailed off at this point.

"Now that I know this newest news I'm going to talk to him."

"Thanks, diner man."

Before Luke could respond, Joe's delivery car pulled up and a sheepish Joe got out of the car holding a very large pizza delivery bag in one hand.

Lorelai tapped her toes and placed her hands on her hips. "You are very late, Joe."

"I know and I'm sorry. Kirk was pretending to be on safari and let all of Wilsons cows out of their pasture and well….it took a while to get here. But…" He held up a hand before Lorelai could say a word. "I brought you two entire boxes of cheesy bread…free!"

Lorelai grinned and accepted the several boxes from his hands. "Thanks, Joe."

"No problem. See you later, Lorelai."

Luke watched Jo drive off and then nodded at her. "I'll let you get back to Lane and Rory before your pizza and that free cheesy bread gets cold."

With a grin and a goodbye, Lorelai disappeared inside.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review and say whether you did or not.


	5. Plaid Shirt Man

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except the writing!

Hope you enjoy it!

"Jess!" Luke all but bellowed as he slammed into the diner.

No answer from aforementioned Jess was forthcoming but Kirk jumped about a mile out of his seat and spilled hot coffee all over his lap. "That's it I'm suing you! Lulu, call a lawyer!"

You can't sue someone else because you are clumsy, Kirk." Luke called over his shoulder on his way upstairs, not even fazed by Kirk in the slightest.

Kirk looked outraged (as outraged as Kirk can look anyway) and glared in Lulu's direction. "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, Kirk." She answered with a little bow of her head.

"I'm going to ask mother!"

"Kirk, I thought we had gotten past this whole mother thing.." Lulu wailed slightly as she followed him out of the diner.

Luke found Jess in his usual position, laying on his bed reading a book and listening to music at a ridiculous decibel.

"Jess Ryan Mariano!"

Jess flicked a page in his book and barely spared Luke a glance.

"Yes Uncle Lucas Plaid Shirt Danes?"

The sarcasm was heavy and apparent from Jess's side of the apartment.

Luke decided to ignore the plaid shirt reference in favor of more important topics of conversation. "You kissed Rory?"

"Rory who?"

"Don't be smart with me, kid. And look at me when I talk to you!"

Looking over at Luke, Jess rolled his eyes slightly and dropped his book to his chest. "Yes, Uncle Lucas, I did in fact kiss one Ms. Gilmore. Would like to know how long the kiss lasted or where I put my hands during said kiss?"

"Don't call me Lucas! And your hands better not have been on that girl!" Luke's face was rapidly turning an interesting shad of red.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Luke? Your hands have to go somewhere." Jess smirked.

"I have kissed plenty of women, Jess. But Rory is different and special and you will respect that! You hear me? There will be no taking advantage of that girl. You will restrict your hands to an above the waist point."

Jess raised his eyebrows and smirked more. "Of course, Uncle Luke."

Luke realized what he said and started sputtering. "On her back or waist, Jess! You know exactly what I mean! You will not touch her inappropriately. You will not only have me to deal with you will have Lorelai to deal with if you do!"

Jess decided to stop making fun of Luke as the vein in his forehead had popped out at this point and he was dangerously red. "Luke, chill out. I know she is special and I'm not going to take advantage of her."

Hearing this many words and actual sounding sincerity from Jess stopped Luke in his tracks. "Umm, yeah, well see that you don't."

Jess nodded slightly as he watched Luke retreat from the apartment and laughed a little himself before picking back up the book that he had been reading. One that Rory had happened to loan to him. Looking around again to make sure Luke hadn't come back in he brought the book to his nose and gave a slight sniff just being able to catch the slightest whiff of Rory's perfume.

With a small smile quite unusual for Jess, the towns very own bad boy turned back to reading and the smile stayed etched on his face.

Please leave reviews


End file.
